Neptunus
by Nyonyow
Summary: 'Dear, Neptunus. Dengannya aku percaya pada impianku dan dengannya impianku terasa dekat' "Haruno Sakura, menyukai sastra dan seorang agen Neptunus"/"hai...aku menyukai seni lukis dan seorang pelukis yg tidak terkenal. Apa itu agen Neptunus? apakah seperti agen Men In Black?" fic pertama yg terinspirasi dari film Perahu Kertas hope you like it, selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Haruno Sakura, menyukai dongeng dan seorang agen Neptunus"

"Aku menyukai lukisan dan aku seorang pelukis yang tidak terkenal, apa itu 'agen Neptunus'? Apakah seperti agen Men In Black?"

* * *

"Kau tahu, Ino dan Shikamaru menganggap 'Radar Neptunus' ini aneh. Tapi, ternyata dengan ini aku bisa menemukanmu di bandara waktu itu! Haha"

"Menurutku, itu tidak aneh sama sekali. Maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Caranya mudah, yang kau butuhkan hanya imajinasi, kepercayaan yang kuat dan selalu ikuti kata hatimu"

* * *

"Hey, mengapa kau ada disini? Apakah kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku lupa mematikan radar. Dan, akhirnya dia menuntunku kesini"

* * *

"Sakura, aku sudah tidak melukis lagi"

"Kenapa?"

" Terkadang kita harus kembali ke dunia nyata, percaya pada impian yang tidak ada tujuan itu sama saja menjerumuskan kita ke hal yang tidak berguna dimasa depan nanti"

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu. Aku mulai percaya pada impianku. Tapi, akhirnya orang yang menyuruhku untuk percaya pada impianku ini, malah berhenti percaya pada impiannya sendiri. Aku kecewa sekali padamu"

* * *

"Hai, sudah lama ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, aku tidak menyangka Shika dan Ino mendahului kita"

"Aku sudah kembali melukis, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah sudah menjadi penulis dongeng terkenal?"

"Aku berhenti menulis, dan berkerja disalah satu perusahaan iklan di Jakarta"

* * *

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ada rahasia lagi ya? Kamu lelah kan menutupinya? Aku juga"

"Meskipun duapuluh atau limapuluh tahun lagi, rasanya akan tetap sama! Aku akan sesakit ini jika mengingatmu!"

"Kamu bisa, pasti bisa! Lupakan aku, dan itu tidak akan menyakitkan lagi. Percayalah padaku."

* * *

_"__Dear, Neptunus. Hari ini aku rela mengunjungimu sampai kesini hanya untuk mengirim surat ini untukmu. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu mungkin kamu akan terkejut. Mimpi dan cita-citaku telah terwujud. Dan…. Hari ini, aku berhenti jadi agen Neptunus, ya? Aku tahu mungkin kau akan merindukan surat dariku dan aku juga akan merindukan kegiatan menulis surat untukmu. Tapi, aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan menerima lagi surat seperti ini nanti tetapi, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, pengirimnya pun mungkin sudah bukan aku lagi. Neptunus, terimakasih karena telah mendengarkan cerita yang aku tulis untukmu selama ini. Kami juga akan sangat merindukanmu."_

Hai readers semuaaaa! Ini cerita pertamaku loh! Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari film perahu kertas lohhhhh dan mungkin banyak bertebaran typo dan bahasa tidak baku. Bagi yang sudah pernah menontonnya, gimana? Keren kannnnn? Ceritaku ini mungkin akan sama kayak film perahu kertas, TAPI! Aku janji cerita ini ngga akan terlalu sama kayak filmnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto masih tetep punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, Nyo Cuma pinjem karakter doang kok sumpah!

Pairing : Haruno Sakura X *masih rahasia haha! , Yamanaka Ino X Nara Shikamaru dan akan muncul karakter lainnya.. jadi pantengin terus aja ya

WARNING : typo yang bertebaran, gajenes, bahasa tidak baku, EYD yang absurd, OOC dan acdc(?)

If you don't like... please! Don't read this story. Thank you

Neptunus

Chapter One

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, dan mungkin inilah jam tersibuk di Bandara International Soekarno-Hatta. Hawa panas yang menerpa dan padatnya kerumunan di Hall membuat seorang gadis menghentakan kakinya keras dan mengibas-ngibaskan buku yang dipegangnya sebagai alat untuk mengusir panas yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Jadi! Kapan sahabatmu itu tiba?! Kita sudah lama menunggu, tetapi dia tidak muncul juga. Mungkin, penerbangannya tertunda Shika, ayolah kita pulang. Aku lelah !" rengek seorang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ino, kita baru beberapa menit menunggu. Dan, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berdiri bersamaku disini kan? Dan juga, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk duduk dengan Sakura disitu." Balas lelaki yang dipanggil Shikamaru oleh gadis tadi sambil menunjuk gadis yang bernama Sakura yang duduk diam sembari menulis sesuatu dikertas dan melipatnya menjadi perahu.

"Oh, jadi kau menyalahkanku?" gadis bernama Ino ini pun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Dan, Shikamaru pun tahu jika Ino sudah menampilkan penampilan seperti tandanya gadis ini sedang marah. Mereka pun terdiam, Ino tetap dengan tangan yang terlipat dan terdiam sambil melihat ke arah lain dan menghiraukan pacarnya itu. Begitu pula dengan lelaki yang berada didepannya ini, dia hanya menghadap lurus ke arah pintu kedatangan. Sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap diam.

Sakura, gadis yang sedang duduk itu memperhatikan dua sahabatnya dari kejauhan Sakura tahu jika Ino menampilkan penampilan seperti itu pasti ada yang tidak beres. Jadi, sakura pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hey!"

Ino yang sedang melamun dan Shikamaru yang diam menunggu pun terkejut dan memberikan _death glare _kepada pelaku yang mengejutkan mereka. Dan sang pelaku pun tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jidat? Kau ingin membuatku pingsan ya?!" seru Ino sambil menepuk pelan jidat Sakura yang umm… lebar. "Aduh! Kau ini! Suka sekali menepuk jidatku ya! Dasar, Ino _pig_!" Sakura pun mengelus jidatnya. Shikamaru yang melihat adegan keduanya pun tersenyum geli dan memberikan tatapan 'terimakasih' kepada Sakura.

"Hey, Shika! Sahabatmu itu datang darimana?" Sakura pun memulai pembicaraan

"Dia datang dari Bali, memangnya ada apa?"

"Seharusnya, dia sudah tiba karena di jadwal kedatangan, pesawat dari Bali sudah tiba 20menit yang lalu" Sakura pun menunjuk layar yang menampilkan jadwal kedatangan.

"Iya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, kau tahu kan mungkin didalam sana dia harus mengantri untuk mengambil bara-" sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya Ino pun langsung memotongnya

"Atau mungkin keluarganya sudah menjemputnya" jawab Ino ketus.

Shikamaru pun melihat Ino sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berkata

"Tidak mungkin, maksudku sebenarnya hubungan dia dengan keluarganya sebenarnya baik tetapi, hubungan dia dengan ayahnya sangat buruk. Dia dan ayahnya sering bertengkar, akhirnya setelah lulus SMA dia memutuskan pergi ke Bali untuk tinggal dengan pamannya disana, dia pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya dengan uang tabungan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak lama. Jadi, tidak mungkin keluarganya menjemputnya. Sebelum dia datang kesini, dia sudah menghubungiku untuk menjemputnya karena disini mungkin hanya aku orang yang dekat dengannya"

Ino dan Sakura pun terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Ternyata, itulah sebabnya Shikamaru rela menunggu berlama-lama seperti ini. Ternyata, dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dengan sekitarnya apalagi dengan orang terdekatnya, meskipun Shikamaru terkesan cuek dan terlihat tidak ingin repot ternyata memiliki sifat lembut.

'Kau memang hebat Shika aku salah menilaimu' batin Ino

"Maafkan aku" Ino pun menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi Ino, Shikamaru yang sedikit terkejut menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk pelan kepala Ino " Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga lelah menunggu. Tapi, jika menunggu bersamamu, meskipun 2 jam 5 jam atau seterusnya tidak masalah jika kau ada bersamaku" perkataan Shikamaru pun membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya dan dia pun tersenyum…atau mungkin err tertawa

"Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka jika kau berkata manis seperti tadi, haha! Seperti bukan Shikamaru saja" Ino pun tertawa, dan Sakura pun mengikuti jejak Ino. Shikamaru yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa menunduk menutupi wajahnya dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. ' Wanita yang aneh' batin Shikamaru.

"Puas tertawa?" jawab Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Wah! Aku sedikit iri dengan kalian berdua" kata Sakura sambil merangkul bahu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Nah! Akhirnya Sakura menyadari arti pentingnya memiliki seorang pacar, terimakasih Tuhan telah menyadarkan sahabatku ini!" Ucap Ino sambil melemparkan senyuman yang mengejek kepada Sakura.

"Dan, berhentilah mengagumi Neptunus si Raja laut dan juga berhentilah mengirim surat padanya. Seharusnya, kau mengirim surat kepada lelaki nyata" tambah Ino dengan nada seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

"Hey! Menyebalkan sekali kau Ino, huh!" balas Sakura ketus. Shikamaru pun tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Ya, memang saat pertama mereka bertiga bertemu di Universitas sampai mereka bersahabat dan akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino berpacaran, Sakura tidak memperlihatkan atau menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Yang mereka tahu, Haruno Sakura sangat menyukai pantai, Neptunus dan terkadang mengirim surat kepada Neptunus itu. Aneh memang, tapi toh tetap saja mereka menyayangi Sakura dan buktinya mereka bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang, kan?

TBC

Uhuk! Panjang? Membosankan? Aneh? Dan banyak typo? Maafkan Nyo! Nyo memang belum ahli dalam bidang ini! Oh iya! Nyo tau mungkin agak aneh Indonesia menjadi latar cerita ini, tapi karena Nyo cinta Indonesia makanya Nyo jadiin negara kita ini latar cerita Nyo! * reader : bilang aja Nyo nggak tau tempat-tempat keren di Jepang, kamseupay! Nyo : hikssss!

Tapi, kalian masih penasaran nggak sama si 'dia' yang ditunggu oleh mereka bertiga? Haha! Biarkanlah itu tetap menjadi misteri untuk kalian haha *dilemparin sendal. Tapi, kalau kalian perna baca atau nonton film perahu kertas pasti udah tau dong si 'dia' ini orangnya gimana, clue'nya yang pasti dia jago beudd melukis. Udah nangkep? Belum? Satu lagi deh cluenya 'dia' itu…. Ah udah yah satu aja haha.

Btw,,, terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic'ku ini.

Don't forget untuk mereview ficku, kalo ada typo dan masukan buat bikin fic ini lebih bagus aku terima dengan senang hati….. terimakasihhh!


	3. Chapter 3

Neptunus

Chapter two

Shikamaru melirik jam ditangannya, sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu dan tidak terasa. Mungkin karena adanya Ino dan Sakura membuat dia tidak merasakan penatnya menunggu. Mungkin inilah 'The Power of love' yang dikatakan orang-orang. Mereka bertiga duduk disebuah café dibandara sambil sesekali menceritakan hal yang konyol dan Sakura sering kali dijadikan ejekan oleh Ino karena hobinya mengagumi si Neptunus itu.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, Sakura menulis sesuatu dibuku kecilnya sedangkan Ino sibuk mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya dan Shikamaru sibuk membaca novel yang dibawanya dari rumahnya atau bisa dibilang Shikamaru telah meramalkan bahwa pastinya mereka akan menunggu lama. Menyadari akan suasana yang membosanakan Sakura yang menyukai keramaian pun melontarkan sebuah ide kepada kedua sahabatnya itu

"Hey! Aku punya ide bagus!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil mengangkat jempolnya dan itu mengingatkan Ino dan Shikamaru dengan orang yang selalu berpose seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee.

"Aku merasakan aura yang tidak bagus Ino, apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" bisik Shikamaru kepada Ino yang duduk disebelahnya.

"umm…iya aku juga merasakannya"

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan, huh?!" Sakura pun memicingkan matanya dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada kok. Oh, iya! Apa idemu?" Jawab Shikamaru

"Aku akan menemukan sahabatmu, Shika" kata Sakura dengan tatapan yang berapi-api dan seperti didorong dengan keinginan dan ambisi yang kuat. Dan, lagi-lagi itu mengingatkan Shikamaru dan Ino dengan sifat seorang teman mereka yang aneh, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee.

"Hah!? Bagaimana caranya? Memangnya, kau sudah pernah melihat wajahnya? Haha, mana mungkin kau bisa menemukannya, Sakura" Ino pun mempertanyakan ide Sakura yang sedikit aneh itu, karena mana mungkin Sakura akan menemukan sahabat Shikamaru itu. Bertemu saja belum, mana mungkin Sakura akan menemukannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Ino" timpal Shikamaru

"Aku tahu, dan aku bisa menemukannya kok!" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Baiklah, Sakura kami percaya kepadamu. Nah! Ayo katakan rencanamu. Oh,iya! Kalau tidak berhasil, bagaimana?" Ino pun tersenyum licik dan Sakura pun tahu apa maksud dari senyuman sahabatnya itu. "Jika rencanaku ini gagal, aku akan mentraktir kalian dikantin selama satu minggu. Tapi, jika rencanaku berhasil maka sebaliknya kalian yang harus mentraktirku" balas Sakura dengan tentu saja senyuman liciknya dan memberikan tangannya kepada Ino sebagai tanda menerima tantangannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu" Ino pun menyambut tangan Sakura. Dan Shikamaru yang menonton adegan kedua gadis itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi, sedikit tertarik dengan taruhan yang dibuat Sakura tadi bisa sedikit mengurangi uang sakunya. Karena, Shikamaru percaya bahwa rencana aneh sahabatnya itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

* * *

Mereka pun kembali ke gerbang kedatangan untuk memulai taruhannya.

"Nah! Sakura ayo lalukan saja rencanamu itu" ledek Ino, tentu saja Ino tidak percaya dengan ide sahabatnya itu.

'Oh, Tuhan apakah sahabatku ini memang benar-benar sudah gila, apakah dengan radar yang Sakura maksud bisa menemukan sahabat Shikamaru yang notabene, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan, apakah kalian benar-benar percaya dengan radar yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura? Radar yang bukan radar seperti umumnya yang dipakai Tentara untuk menemukan kapal musuh, ini adalah radar buatan Sakura dan nama radarnya adalah 'Radar Neptunus'. Radar yang tidak menggunakan bahan seperti chip atau yang lainnya, dan 'Radar Neptunus' ini hanya membutuhkan Imanjinasi, kepercayaan yang kuat dan hati. Oh, ayolah Haruno Sakura kau adalah murid pintar di Universitas kita tapi, apakah jiwamu sudah terganggu karena si Neptunus itu?' batin Ino

"Sudahlah Ino, kita beri Sakura kesempatan dan jika dia kalah kita kan tidak akan rugi, benarkan Sakura?" Shikamaru pun meleparkan senyuman kepada Sakura, dan menurutnya senyuman Shikamaru itu seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukannya kepada kalian semua! Pastikan kalian melihatnya" kata Sakura, dia pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menyalakan 'Radar Neptunus'nya itu. Menyalakannya ya dengan…. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mensejajarkannya pas dikepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya. * nih aku kasih gambarannya d(^-^)b supaya ngga bingung*

Sakura pun mulai berjalan pelan ke arah yang tidak jelas. 'Neptunus…tolong ya, bantu aku menemukan orang itu, aku percaya aku bisa menemukannya dan karena dengan percaya pasti tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin kan?' batin Sakura.

Ino terlihat cemas karena melihat Sakura berjalan dengan arah yang tidak jelas " Sakura! Hati-hati" seru Ino saat melihat Sakura hampir menabrak tong sampah didepannya. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Ino " Aku tahu, Ino! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu konsentrasiku?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura pun kembali ke posisi 'Radar'nya itu.

'satu…dua…tiga' batin Sakura

'empat…lima…enam...tujuh' masih tetap dalam pencariannya, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan lagi pencariannya tersebut.

'delapan…sembilan…sepu-'

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

TBC

Nah! Udah mulai greget? Udah kerasa belum feel'nya? Kecepetan atau malah kelamaan? Banyak typo? OOC? Maafkan aku! Padahal masih newbie tapi udah berani publish 2 chap dalam satu malam. Masih penasaran sama cowo itu? Di chap depan cowo itu bakalan muncul kok! Di chap awal ini memang Nyo sengaja masih menceritakan kedekatan,kekonyolan Sakura dan kawan-kawan… jadi reader semua bisa dapet feel kebersamaan Saku,Ino dan Shika.

Jangan lupa review, masukan,pujian dan kritikan Nyo terima kok

Terimakasih!


End file.
